


We Belong

by Clonesy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonesy/pseuds/Clonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after pitch perfect 2.<br/>Beca's life isn't going to plan.<br/>Chloe somehow makes that feel less shitty. </p><p>Shout out to Manningz for being amazing and helping me out with this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This had been a long time coming. Beca knew that. She just didn't know that how'd she feel afterwards would be entirely underwhelming.

I guess losing your boyfriend of three years is a lot less meaningful when that job of yours that could have pushed you into music producing fame is no longer yours.  
Yep, turns out Beca's boss was a jerk.  
And now Jesse is gone too.  
Perfect.

Beca shuffles in her bed, disturbing the piled pillows and food containers that litter her sleeping space. Her laptop, probably overheating, idly plays through Season 1 of The 100 whilst Beca scrolls on her phone. She hovers over Jesse's number; deletes it. 3 years wasted, she thinks, sighing. But then she glances at her desk; her Dj-ing equipment, and then swallows sadness when she realises the many more years she wasted on that. Everything, a waste.

And oh, how bitter it feels.

Well, except The Bellas, of course, but that's over and done with and they've all gone their separate ways. Though, that is with the exception of Chloe, who Beca is now living with. Partially because she couldn't afford to live alone but also because Chloe didn't make Beca feel bad for failing. If anything, they're both failing, and they're doing so together. (Also Chloe is good at making sure everyone keeps in touch, so that's a bonus).  
Their life is pretty domestic. Chloe tends to clean; Beca tends to cook. They watch crappy TV shows together and make fun of the presenters. It's simple. It's nice. Importantly, it's the distracting sort of pleasantness that Beca needs. And from what she understands, it's what Chloe needs too. Not long after everyone graduated, she was diagnosed with separation anxiety. Sure, she's upbeat and preppy but Beca can see it, behind her crystal blue eyes that there's a fear. A fear of losing everyone. A fear of losing The Bellas.

Living with Chloe and helping her with the anxiety is something Beca never saw herself doing, because she's not that type. She can't help others. And yet, she's managing.

Beca glances at her phone, checking the time. Chloe should be home from therapy any minute now. She grabs the duvet and whips it, so that the trash falls on the floor, roughly within the vicinity of the small trash can she keeps near her bed.  
"Close enough." She mumbles to herself, clambering from her bed in an attempt to look like she hasn't been watching Netflix all day.  
Slamming her laptop shut, Beca then freshens up her makeup and makes her way downstairs to make tea.

Only when she's halfway through boiling the water does she realise how gay this whole situation is. Making tea for Chloe for when she gets home. She smiles to herself, like it's an inside joke. Because she's not gay. She pours the water from the kettle into the mugs, adds a teabag to each and allows them to brew. She leans against the counter, staring pensively out the window. Beca thinks about the girl from DSM and the 'weird sexual frustration' she once described, not to mention the countless (and unstoppable) compliments that ran wild whenever she appeared.

Okay. Maybe she's a little gay. That she'd admit. It's not that big of a realisation. In fact, Beca is arguably underwhelmed. Again.

No job, no boyfriend and now a little gay.

_Amazing._

It's at that moment Chloe walks in, beaming a smile at Beca and instantly becoming a distraction.  
"Hey Becs" She chimes, eyeing the tea and making a beeline for it.  
Beca replies nonchalantly, quickly trashing the tea bags and handing Chloe a mug before the redhead can reach the counter. "Hey Chlo, how was therapy?"  
Chloe leans against the counter and takes a sip.  
She shrugs, "It was good, I guess. I think I'm making progress."  
"That's good." Beca hums. "I've uh, been working on my music. Gotta keep trying and all that crap, y'know?"  
Chloe gives a humoring grin, "Of course."  
"I'm really on to something big, I assure you." Beca deadpans, smirking into her tea as she sips.

Yep. They're both trainwrecks. There's a moment of silence.

Chloe then asks, "So, how's Jesse?"  
"I don't know. Dead, maybe?"  
"Beca, c'mon."

Beca sets down her mug and crosses her arms. Her lips press together; a frown etches on to her expression. She sighs. "I don't know, I deleted his number. I don't need him. I don't need that music producer either. The only person I need right now is-"

Beca stops herself. She doesn't know what she's getting herself in to. What's with the sudden fire in her chest?  
Chloe scowls, her furrowed brow laced with concern. "Is who, Beca?"  
Beca picks back up her tea and shakes her head.  
"No one. Doesn't matter" she mumbles.  
Chloe bites her lip.  
"Is there somewhere else you want to be right now?"  
Beca's gaze snaps up.  
"What? No. Of course not, Chloe."

Chloe takes another drink from her mug, now looking decidedly uncomfortable. She thanks Beca quietly for the tea and mumbles about needing to call Aubrey. The effort to sound upbeat is there, but there's no spring to the words Chloe speaks.  
Chloe leaves the room and Beca just stands there, at a loss.

After a moment, Beca impulsively follows. She calls Chloe's name a few times, to no reply, but is surprised to find Chloe has left her bedroom door open. Beca walks in and notes Chloe's back turned to her.  
Not good.

"Hey Chlo'" Beca murmurs, taking a step closer. "I didn't mean to-"  
"I know. Its fine." Chloe turns around and smiles tightly. She stands up and takes Beca's hand, giving it a squeeze; adding, "We all need someone, Beca, I understand."  
"But Chloe," Beca says, matter of factly, "That's what I'm trying to say. The person I need is-"  
"Don't tell me."  
Beca huffs. "Chloe, please let me explain."

Chloe lets go of Beca and throws her hands up. "Alright, stop it! Okay? Do you know how hard it is, for me, Beca?!" She yells suddenly. "You're pushing me away because you don't need me! You don't need anybody because you're Beca effin' Mitchell. You're no different from the angsty alt kid you were 3 years ago. You're just gonna up and leave and I can't deal with that!"  
Beca eyes Chloe wearily, speechless.  
After a second, Chloe spits "Everyone leaves eventually and you're very good at leaving. Which I really hate because after three years I'd thought you'd have realised I really want you around."  
Chloe's hands clench and she takes a moment to breathe, her chest heaving.  
"I can't lose you." She finally says, her voice reduced to a whisper.

Beca is still staring because words fail to fabricate in light of Chloe's outburst. Chloe herself is just glaring Beca down, anticipating the worst, feeling nauseously vulnerable.

The air is unbearably heavy for both of them; the silence deathly.

Beca looks down at the floor and shuffles her feet.  
She swallows her nerves.  
"Honestly?" she says, quietly; admittedly, "I need you Chloe. I really do."

Chloe's expression softens and she meets Beca's gaze for the first time in this entire exchange. The corners of her mouth turn upwards, into something that resembles a smile and she feels a warm glow in her cheeks. Like Beca only moments ago, she too has no words. Beca offers her a shy smile and perhaps not all is forgiven, but it's at least explained. That's enough for now.

Beca goes to speak, but is interrupted by her cell phone:  
Unknown number.

She sighs, eyeing Chloe sympathetically. Chloe shakes her head and gestures for Beca to answer, whispering that they can talk later. Beca gives an appreciative nod and swipes her phone screen. She brings the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bec, it's Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to LittleAgr0n for beta-ing this chapter! :)

Chloe sits quietly on her bed.

She listens to Beca, who has left the room, argue with Jesse on the line. She keeps starting sentences only to (from what Chloe can understand) get cut off, or interrupted over the next few minutes. It happens countless times.  
Beca grunts, and hisses "I swear to god Jesse, stop talking."

Chloe quits listening after that. She figures it's rude to eavesdrop.  
Instead, she opens her bedside drawer and takes from it one of her prozac capsules. She's only meant to take them once in the morning to help with the anxiety, but she's feeling particularly on edge right now and besides, what's the worse that could happen?  
She swallows it and then takes a deep breath.

Everything is okay.

Chloe shuts her eyes and allows herself a small smile as she thinks back to what Beca said. Beca said she needed her. Beca effin' Mitchell needs someone and it's none other than herself, Chloe freakin' Beale. Maybe everything is better than okay; maybe it's even good.  
Well, it's not _right_ now because Beca is still arguing on the phone. Although, from the sound Beca half-yelling "Fuck you" into her speaker, Chloe doubts it'll last much longer; so she simply busies herself with organising her desk.  
She starts collecting papers and piling them on one side; pens on the other. She uncovers a newspaper clipping, taken from an article about The Bellas second win two years ago. There's a few photos: one of the group; one of Fat Amy with her arms thrown up in celebration and the last is of Beca, arm slung around Chloe's shoulders, both of them grinning at one another. Chloe smiles at the memory, like she can feel that rush of adrenaline and the heat of the stage lights and that smile they shared all over again. She always held on to Beca tighter than the others and Beca held on to her. But like she said to Beca in the tent on their retreat, she wish she'd experimented more...clearly just holding on to a person isn't enough to make them realise.

Chloe won't say she's in love, but-

Beca storms back in, face like thunder. Her features are sharp and dark and angry; Chloe turns around and at the sight, her breath hitches.  
Concern laces into her expression, "Beca, are you o-"  
But Beca is walking towards her, not listening. Chloe takes a step back, but it doesn't do anything except make Beca move quicker. Before Chloe can comprehend what the brunette is even doing, she bitterly spits "Jesse told me to do this." As she aggressively cups Chloe's face and pulls her into a searing kiss.  
It's over before Chloe can figure out to kiss back but it still leaves her heart racing and her head dizzy. Beca steps back, eyes fluttering, mouth agape and she nods - the cogs in her head turning. After a second she licks her lips and says "Damn" on the exhale of her breath.

Chloe scowls. "Uh Beca?"  
Beca glances up and rolls her eyes, "Jesse told me to do it." She explains again, huffing.  
Chloe makes a gesture, inciting her to elaborate because honestly, she's fucking clueless right now.  
"I told him I didn't need him. He got mad and asked who I did need, and I said you. So of course, he told me 'Well you might as well go kiss her then and see if you really do need her like you needed me'" Beca explains, entirely too serious. Then she shrugs, looking still a little bitter, but also a little smug and she adds "So I did."

Chloe gives a nervous laugh, because what else can she do?  
"Seriously?" Chloe asks, incredulous. Beca brings her palm to her forehead and then grunts out a sigh.  
"Yes. Okay, it was dumb. I'm sorry." She apologises; her voice tight with that distinct attitude that is just so her. It doesn't exactly sound sincere.

Chloe sits down on her bed. She looks up at Beca, who's taken to picking at her fingernails, and then gives a smile of disbelief.  
Chloe says, after a second, "This is the weirdest day of my life."  
"Even weirder than the day that Amy serenaded Bumper by rowing across the lake?" Beca rebounds, suddenly smirking. Despite the heavy air, Beca is taking all this in her stride and it strikes Chloe as a little off.  
"Okay that was pretty weird but I mean, you did just kiss me, Beca." Chloe remarks  
Beca smiles, "-and it was pretty great, right?"

Chloe decides she's had enough.  
"...Beca."  
"Mhm?"  
"Please stop acting like you're totally fine and just talk to me."  
Beca's lips purse and she shifts her weight from one leg to the other. She runs an unsteady hand through her hair and then looks at the ground.  
"Okay fine… Me and Jesse were fighting, as you probably heard and I'm just so mad at him right now. I guess I wanted to make a point to him; to myself."  
"So, you kissed me?" Chloe asks.  
"Yeah. I mean. Just to show that I can...I can do what I want, y'know?"  
Beca flops on the bed beside Chloe.  
"I don't know. It's weird. I'm weird." She says and Chloe can't help but humour her, despite the tornado of emotions the past few minutes have been.  
"You called me weird when I said I wish I'd experimented more." Chloe comments, turning to look at Beca splayed on her duvet.  
Beca replies simply with, "Well then, I guess we're both weird."

Chloe smiles at Beca warmly. Sure, they're not getting anywhere with this conversation, but at least Beca's being honest and that's all she asks for, and she guesses it's now or never to ask that one question that's been burning on her mind for ages. Problem is, Chloe's got no idea how to ask. So, she just lets herself relax and lie down next to Beca. They stare at the ceiling together in silence, taking in everything that's happened.

It takes a few moments for either of them to speak.

"Chloe," Beca says, "I think I might be a little gay."  
Chloe smiles because it looks like she won't be having to ask after all. She turns her head to Beca, her expression soft and understanding.  
"Don't worry, me too." Chloe hums in reply, "...Kind of why I said I need you, Beca." She adds as an afterthought and the sudden recognition in Beca's eyes is almost comedic. The brunette looks like she just figured out the secrets of the universe or something, but no, Chloe knows it's something a lot simpler.  
Beca cries "Ah shit, was I really that oblivious?!" and Chloe barks out a laugh. Beca hides her face in her hands and groans. "Oh god, I really was that oblivious."  
"Hm, yeah" Chloe drawls, grinning.

Then, her expression falters. Anxiety pangs in her stomach and twinges in her chest, demanding an answer as Chloe comes to realises how fragile this moment is."Hey Beca," She gulps, "Do you really need me? Like, seriously?"  
With an endearing amount of hesitance, Beca links her fingers with Chloe's.  
"Yeah, I think I do. More than I need him." She replies. "Is that okay?"  
Chloe grins, "That is definitely okay."


End file.
